


Broken Wings Learn To Fly

by yaxuxi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Fluff, Kid!Shouyou, Other, Read at Your Own Risk, a lot of fluff, age reversal basically, and all of the teams love him, but like later on, he's like 6, its a mess, just enjoy little kid shou, mentions of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaxuxi/pseuds/yaxuxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Age reversal between Hinata Natsu and Hinata Shouyou! </p><p>or </p><p>Shouyou is a 6 year old who comes with his sister the Karasuno team manager to the Tokyo summer training camp </p><p>or </p><p>Everyone is in love with 6 year old Shouyou</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hinata Shouyou, Future Ace of Karasuno

“Shou!” Natsu’s voice called, beckoning the small, orange haired 6 year old boy to her. Hinata Shouyou, an energetic bundle of sunshine came bounding up to his older sister, latching himself onto her legs. 

“You ready to go meet some scary volleyball players?” Natsu asked, laughing when Shouyou enthusiastically nodded, attaching the small volleyball keychain she had given him to his bag. 

Their parents had agreed to let Shouyou come along with her on the trip under one condition; he could only sleep with her. Shouyou was the adopted child of the Hinata family, though you couldn’t really tell; his orange hair fit right in with them. Shouyou constantly got nightmares and his past still haunted him. Not like one could tell he had been a previous abuse victim from the child’s constant energy and smiles. The only times he would show weaknesses was when memories of the past came up, and the small boy fell into a fit. Some call it a panic attack. 

Natsu was the manager for the Karasuno Volleyball Team, and she loved her job more than anything. Her team didn’t know she had a brother, so she thought why not bring him along on the Tokyo trip so Shouyou could meet all of them. Shouyou loved volleyball and said he would definitely join the Karasuno team once he got to highschool. Natsu chuckled, watching Hinata jump up and down with his backpack on. 

“Will I get to see their aces do guwaah and spike the ball?” Shouyou asked, eyes shining. 

“Yeah, of course! You can hang out with them all day if you’d like, while I do my manager stuff,” Natsu crouched down to the boy’s height, smiling. 

“I wanna hit the ball and make it go whoosh! And those big scawy guys will be like ‘woah thats so cool shouyou’ and I’ll be like hehe of course,” Shouyou smiled all big, puffing his chest out so he looked bigger. 

“Well, let’s go!” Natsu picked Shouyou up, said bye to her parents one last time, and started walking to school with little Shouyou running alongside her. 

 

“Whoa, nee-san your school is shou big! Hahaha, see what I did there? Did ya see?” Hinata bounced up and down, laughing gleefully. 

“Yes, Shou, I do see what you did there,” Natsu shook her head, ruffling Shouyou’s hair. 

“Oh, oh, is that the scary man you were talking about?” Shouyou ran up to Asahi, pointing at the boy with a large smile on his face. Asahi looked around, not sure where the voice was coming from. Finally he looked down and let out a shocked yelp. 

“Who are you?” Asahi asked, looking confused as the small child ran circles around his legs. 

“My name’s Hinata Shouyou! My nee-san said I could come on the trip with you guys!” Shouyou jumped, latching onto Asahi’s arm, giggling when Asahi swung his arm a little to shake Shouyou off. But of course, he held on for dear life. 

“Well, I’m Asahi Azumane.” 

“Can I call you Jesus?” 

“What, n-” Asahi paused, unable to help himself under the puppy eyes Shouyou was shooting him. 

“F-fine,” Asahi relented, sighing. He was no match for this little boy with bright, doe-like brown eyes.

“Asahi, who’s this twerp?” Tanaka sauntered over just as Natsu ran over, out of breath, her hands resting on her knees. 

“Shouyou, stop running off like that,” Natsu gasped for air; she definitely was not a sports person. Hinata looked up at the bald man, eyes widening. 

“You don’t have hair!” Hinata shouted, letting out a little laugh. 

“Whose brat is this?” Tanaka growled, scowling. Hinata laughed, not bothered by Tanaka’s comment as he proceeded to run around him instead. 

“Sorry, this is my brother. Sensei and Coach Ukai said I could bring him along for the Tokyo camp!” Natsu chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Hi, I’m Hinata Shouyou! Future ace of Karasuno!” Shouyou had ran up to Coach Ukai, smiling his cute, toothy smile. Natsu, Tanaka, and Asahi couldn’t help but laugh at him. 

“Oh, are you now? Did you meet the current ace?” 

“Yeah! He reminds me of Jesus, so I’m calling him that!” Shouyou had been hoisted into Ukai’s arms, who was talking to the boy with good humor. 

“Oi, brat! I’m Tanaka Ryuunosuke.” 

“I’m Nishinoya Yuu!” 

“H-hello, I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi,” Yamaguchi waved to Shouyou, who gasped giving Yamaguchi quite a shock. 

“Ah, let me down old man!” Ukai chuckled, letting Shouyou down who immediately ran to the garden section, crouching down for a few minutes. The team stared at his small back curiously, wondering what he was up to. 

Shouyou came running back, his creation clutched behind his back. He marched straight up to Yamaguchi, smiling. 

“You’re very, very, very pretty! So, I made this for you,” Shouyou shoved a flower crown of purple and pink flowers hastily woven together with long blades of grass. A shocked Yamaguchi hesitantly took the crown, gently resting it on his head. Shouyou clapped, making a gleeful noise. “I knew it! You look even prettier!” Shouyou’s eyes grew to the size of saucers as he gaped at a flustered Yamaguchi. 

“I’m Tsukishima Kei,” Shouyou’s neck hurt as he stared straight up at the tall boy who had spoken. Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed as he glanced at the boy, who’s mouth was wide open. 

“Don’t mind this jerk! You want a piggy back ride kiddo?” Nishinoya asked, eyes filled with excitement. 

“Yes! Up, up, up!” Shouyou laughed as Nishinoya lifted the kid up on his shoulders. Shouyou knotted his two hands into Noya’s hair, giggling as Noya started running around and making aeroplane sounds. 

“Okay, okay, get on the bus!” 

 

On the bus, Shouyou sat in between Tanaka and Noya, showing them his brand new pokemon on his nintendo ds, an air of excitement surrounding him. Tsukishima, sitting directly behind them, tched and put his headphones on, turning the music up full blast. But his gaze softened as the back of Shouyou’s head of orange hair jumped up and down in the seat, no doubt chattering away about pokemon while the entire bus intently listened to the boy. Yamaguchi laughed from time to time, fondness filling his eyes. Even Kageyama, who was now sitting with Shouyou instead of Tanaka, had opened up to the boy. 

“We’re here!” Daichi called out to the bus, standing up to grab his bags. Shouyou grabbed his duffel bag with the help of Asahi, running out of the bus first. As he ran out, the two teams they would be training with were waiting outside the empty school for them. 

Shouyou ran and hid behind Natsu’s legs when he saw all the people, his eyes wide and mouth open. Some of them had such funny hair! 

“Nee-san, will I get to play volleyball with all those big guys?” Shouyou asked in an awed voice. 

“If you want to. Now, go on, introduce yourself,” Natsu gently nudged him forward into the throng of boys who had started talking amongst themselves as they headed into the school. Shouyou gulped, and headed over to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima who were talking to two guys with funny looking hair.

“Shouyou? What’s wrong?” Yamaguchi noticed him first, extending his hand to the small boy, which Shouyou immediately grabbed. 

“Oya oya, who’s this?” Kuroo asked, grinning at Shouyou, who stuck his tongue out in return. 

“My name’s Hinata Shouyou, future ace of Karasuno!” Shouyou exclaimed, nodding his head with a sense of finality as Kuroo and Bokuto burst out laughing. 

“He’s one of our manager’s little brother,” Tsukishima told them. 

“Well, shrimpy, my name’s Kuroo Tetsurou,” Kuroo shook Shouyou’s small hand, not being able to help the smile that appeared on his face. 

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou!” Bokuto shook his hand as well, ruffling Shouyou’s hair. Shouyou giggled when he got a good look at Bokuto. 

“You look like an owl!” Shouyou said in between giggles, switching from Yamaguchi’s hand to Bokuto’s. His other free hand latched onto Kuroo’s as he walked between the two and into the school. 

“Didn’t know it was bring your brat to training week,” Yamamoto commented, sneering at the small backside of Shouyou as he chattered away to Kuroo about how he should brush his hair everyday. 

Who knew taking care of this brat would be more difficult than any training they had ever received?


	2. An Ugly Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou's past is shared with the team 
> 
> Trigger Warning: ABUSE! Please do not read if you're uncomfortable with the topic 
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy the brief sort of angst this fic will have! (lots of fluff next chapter to make up for it <3)

“Lev-san up, up!” Shouyou giggled, clutching onto Lev’s hair as the tall boy ran around the lounge area with Shouyou sitting on his shoulders. It was free time after lunch and they would have self directed practice after this.

Shouyou had spent the majority of his day sitting on the bench with all the managers who had stuck pins and clips in his hair to make him pretty. He had also colored pictures of the players, especially Yamaguchi and Asahi because he liked drawing their hair. He also got to pass out water bottles to the players after games with the managers, running around and giving all his favorite members their bottles.One of the Fukurodani team members had let him be in charge of the score board for their match against Karasuno, which Shouyou had done with enthusiasism.

“Alright everyone, time for self directed practice!” Coach Nekomata told the players, who all got up and split into groups and headed to their respective gyms. Lev carefully put Shouyou down on the ground, ruffling the boy’s hair before heading off to find Yaku for receiving help.

“Shouyou, what are you going to do?” Natsu asked, looking back before she headed to make dinner with the other managers.

“Hmmmm. I think I’ll just go sit in a gym and color!” Shouyou smiled, thinking about the drawing of Lev and Kenma that he had to finish. Kenma had shared his pokemon friend codes with him, and the two had played together during their free time.

“Okay! Your coloring stuff is in our room. You know where that is, right?”

“Yes, nee-san! Make sure dinner is extra yummy,” Shouyou told her, a teasing grin on his face. Natsu snorted, shaking her head as she headed off to make dinner.

 

Shouyou ran into their room, pulling his crayons and paper out of his bag. He also slipped his favorite sweatshirt on; it was orange with a picture of a volleyball on it. Shouyou grabbed his pink Nike hat that his sister had given him last summer and put it on. He ran out the door and to the gyms, wondering who he should hang out with before dinner. He looked into the first lit up gym and saw Kuroo, Bokuto, Lev, Akaashi, and Tsukishima playing 3 on 2. Shouyou ran in, taking a seat on the bench near the court. The 5 were deep in the game and hadn’t noticed him yet.

“Shrimpie, whatcha doing here?” Kuroo asked when the game came to a pause. Shouyou was furiously coloring something, occasionally glancing up to look at Kuroo and Bokuto.

“Here, here! I drew this for you!” Shouyou ran up to Kuroo and Bokuto, giving them a piece of paper. It was a crude drawing of Shouyou playing volleyball with the two, somehow taller than the two practically 6 foot boys.

“You want to play volleyball with us, eh?” Kuroo asked, smirking.

“That would be awesome! Let him play, let him play, let him play!” Bokuto chanted, picking up Shouyou and twirling him around. Shouyou giggled, whooping as he was spun around.

“Bokuto-san, please do let him down,” A quiet voice said, trying to hold back a laugh. Shouyou made eye contact with perhaps the prettiest person he had ever seen in his entire laugh. Shouyou squirmed to be let down, so Bokuto gently set the boy down. Shouyou ran straight up to the pretty boy, staring at him with wide eyes.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou, future ace of Karasuno!” Shouyou introduced himself to the pretty boy, eyes sparkling.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Akaashi Keiji, setter and part time baby-sitter of Bokuto-san,” Akaashi shook Shouyou’s hand, smiling.

“Can I really play volleyball with you guys?” Shouyou asked, smiling hopefully.

“Yeah! He’s on our team!” Bokuto immediately claimed Shouyou, picking the boy up and settling him on his shoulders. Shouyou whooped, burying his hands into Bokuto’s hair.

Something about Bokuto and Akaashi seemed familiar to him, but not in a good way. Shouyou pushed it to the back of his mind and eagerly awaited the game.

“Alright, I’m setting it!” Akaashi warned Shouyou, who had his arm poised, ready to spike. Shouyou watched the ball sail in his direction, and with a decisive slashing motion, he slammed the ball down on the other side, straight through Kuroo and Tsukishima’s arms. Kuroo let out a whistle as he fell back down, looking at Shouyou with newfound respect.

“A six year old just blew straight through you!” Bokuto laughed, high fiving Shouyou who was still sitting on his shoulders. Akaashi high fived Shouyou as well, who was grinning triumphantly.

“Alright, set him down,” Akaashi helped Shouyou down to the ground, patting the boy on the head.

“You did good,” Akaashi told him, smiling. And that’s when the bad memories that Shouyou had been trying to suppress broke through the mental dam he had built.

_“You did good, Shouyou,” His mother whispered to him, crouching down so she was eye level with her son._

_“Do you think Daddy will like it?” Shouyou waved the drawing of his family, excited to show his father when he came home. His mother’s expression grew cloudy._

_“Y-yes, I’m sure he’ll like it. Here, I’ll show him-” His mother attempted to grab the drawing from her son._

_“No! I want to show him!”_

_“Shouyou! I said I will show hi-” His mother lunged for it again._

_“Show me what?” His father appeared in the frame of the doorway to Shouyou’s room. Shouyou, only 4 at the time, didn’t see the bottle of vodka in his hands. He didn’t notice the putrid smell of alcohol coming off him waves. Or his unshaved beard, rumpled shirt, and hazy look in his eyes._

_His mother’s eyes filled with fright; she held her hand out to stop Shouyou from running to him. “Daddy! Look I drew this for you!” Shouyou shoved the drawing towards him. His father took the drawing, looking at it with little to no interest._

_“Wow, Shou this is amazing.”_

_“Really?” Shouyou asked, eyes filled with hope._

_“Is **that** what you thought I would say?” His father’s voice suddenly turned cruel and Shouyou felt a chill run down his spine._

_“This is the shittiest drawing I’ve seen. What type of son have you raised, woman?” His father stalked forward, aiming a kick at his mother. His mother whimpered as his father kicked her in the stomach. Little Shouyou gasped, running to his mother so he could protect her._

_“Y-you’re not my daddy!” Shouyou sobbed, trying to protect his mother from the mean, scary man who had suddenly turned into a monster right in front of his eyes. The man laughed, pulling Shouyou away from his mom by his hair. The man pulled Shouyou up by his hair and Shouyou sobbed even louder. His head was hurting._

_“S-stop! M-my head hurts!” Shouyou screamed, fat tears rolling down his face. The man chuckled, bringing his face close to the boy._

_“Too bad. I don’t really care,” And with that, the man chucked Shouyou into the wall. Shouyou’s small body hit the wall, made a loud thud, crumpled to the floor and stayed there._

_“Shouyou!” His mother let out an anguished cry, tears streaming down her face. Shouyou groaned, looking up just in time to see his father’s shoe make contact with her forehead. His mother fell to the floor, bright, red blood streaming down her face._

_“P-please, don’t hurt Shou….he’s our son. D-don’t hurt him!” His mother pleaded, and Shouyou’s sobbing grew louder. “Stop hurting mommy! Y-you meanie, let my mommy go!”_

_“Shut up kid. I’ll make your life living hell when I’m through with her.” Shouyou’s anguished cries were heard all night long, But the neighborhood they lived in was shady in the first place, so everyone ignored it. The sound of his mother’s sobs from that night was something he would never forget._

 

The 5 volleyball players were freaking out and panicking. Shouyou had started sobbing and curled up into a ball, his small body shaking. Kuroo was rubbing his back, while he and Bokuto murmured reassuring words. Tsukishima and Lev had gone to get someone, _anyone_ to help with this while Akaashi looked up how to deal with panic attacks. Shouyou’s breathing eventually evened out and he came to, blinking his tears away.

“Shouyou? Are you okay?” Akaashi swam into Shouyou’s teary vision, his worry filled face being the only thing he could say. Akaashi reminded him of his mother and her warm, kind personality. With a sob, Shouyou leaped into Akaashi’s arms, wrapping his legs around his waist.

“I hope he’s okay,” Bokuto said, with tears of his own streaming down his face. The poor kid sobbing and shaking had freaked out Bokuto, who thought of Shouyou like his own son already. Kuroo placed a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder reassuringly; Shouyou was strong, he would be fine. At least Kuroo hoped he’d be fine.

Moments later, Lev, Tsukishima, practically all the teams, and Natsu ran into the gym, out of breath and red in the face. Natsu immediately ran to her brother.

“Shou! Is he okay?” Worry seeped into her voice as she inspected Shouyou, who had fallen asleep in Akaashi’s arms.

“I think he’s fine now….” Akaashi whispered, rocking the boy in his embrace. Natsu sighed in relief, slowly falling to the floor. The other teams took a seat around her, everyone curious as to what caused this.

“I suppose you all want to know why he has panic attacks. First, Akaashi if you could go put him in your room for now,” Natsu told Akaashi who scurried off and came back a minute later.

“Ah well….Shouyou is my adopted brother,” Natsu began, hands clenched together. Murmurs immediately broke out.

“You would never be able to tell,” Kuroo whistled. The two looked related, their flaming hair color practically identical.

“We adopted him only last year. Shouyou…..he well, he doesn’t have a pretty past.”

“Elaborate please?” Tsukishima asked, eyebrow raised. Natsu sighed, her body drooping.

“He’s an abuse victim.” Gasps filled the auditorium. Kuroo couldn’t believe it. That little bundle of sunshine, who was always smiling and giggling, an abuse victim?

“Shouyou’s father was a drunk. He would come home almost every day piss drunk, and would beat his mother up. In the beginning, Shouyou was still at his daycare so he didn’t know. But then his father withdrew him from daycare. And from there, it all went downhill. Shouyou became the target of his father’s anger as well. He still has scars all over his body, and phrases can trigger certain memories for him which result in panic attacks. His father eventually killed his mother, and to this day we have no clue where her body is buried. A few days after this, Shouyou fled from his home and ran to the nearest orphanage, where we adopted him from. A week or so after that, we heard that his father also passed away from an overdose,” Natsu finished her explanation, leaning back, eyes dark and stormy as she thought about what her little brother has gone through.

“I….can’t believe this. What type of man would do this?” Ennoshita asked, shaking uncontrollably. He had gotten rather close to Shouyou during practice today, sitting next to the boy on the bench and helping him doodle.

“The most _vile_ type of person,” Bokuto murmured, his eyebrows drawn together in anger. 

“You can’t even tell, what with him smiling and running around excitedly all the time, eh?” Natsu asked, bitterly laughing. Her knuckles had turned white from clutching on the edge of her backpack so hard.

“It was _horrifying_. I'll _never_ forget the first time I saw him. I remember he ran in the day we had gone to adopt. He was bleeding everywhere, his eyes haunted. His clothes had rips in them, and the bastard had dared to throw a bottle of his shitty alcohol at Shouyou. He was doused from head to toe in alcohol, and a shard of glass was stuck in his leg. My parents decided to adopt him there and then,” Natsu choked out, tears streaming down her face.

They sat there for god knows how long; it felt like hours. Natsu shared stories about Shouyou’s shenanigans at home, and the rest of the team talked about all the mischief he had gotten into in one day.

 

All of a sudden, they heard a loud scream come from the direction of the rooms. Horror set into their bones and they lunged upwards, sprinting to where Shouyou was supposed to have been sleeping.

They walked in to see a giggling Shouyou with a bird sitting on his head. He was talking to the bird about god knows what and smiling.

“Shou? You okay, bud?” Bokuto asked, walking into the room slowly. Shouyou looked up, holding a small, thin finger to his lips.

“Shhhh, you’ll scare my new friend,” Shouyou whispered, pointing at the bird who was happily chirping as it settled into it’s new nest: Shouyou’s bright, orange hair.

“What do you all look so sad for?” Shouyou asked, noticing the tear stains on most of their faces. Yamaguchi furiously wiped his tears away and crouched down next to him.

“We’re fine, but are _you_ fine?” Yamaguchi asked, not able to help the tear that rolled down his face.

“What are you saying? That’s a dumb question!” Shouyou giggled, smiling and putting everyone at ease.

But only Tsukishima noticed that Shouyou never _actually_ answered the question.


	3. Hyper Tornado Of Orange Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't give Shouyou cola at night

Shouyou had _somehow_ convinced Natsu to let him sleep with Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi, Kenma, Lev, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi in their room. Night had fallen, and their first day at camp drew to an end. Of course Natsu was still apprehensive; some nights Shouyou could avoid nightmares, but the chances were 50-50.

Shouyou was sitting in Kenma’s lap, furiously tapping away on his ds, as was Kenma. Kuroo snickered, watching the two from his position next to Bokuto, where the two were working on their separate summer homework together.

“Oi, video game otakus!” Shouyou and Kenma made a grunt, acknowledging that Kuroo was talking to them.

“You’re big NERDS!” Bokuto shouted, bouncing up from his position and pointing at the two while Kuroo furiously nodded in the background.

“Pfft, says you the science otaku!” Kenma retorted, glaring at Kuroo as Shouyou stuck his tongue out in retaliation. Kuroo gasped, hand flying to his heart as he wiped a fake tear away.

“How could you hoot that to my bro?” Bokuto fell to his knees, wiping his mock tears away. Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the scene while Yamaguchi tried to hide his laughter.

“Bro, you care for me…”

“Bro, of course,” Bokuto held Kuroo’s hand.

“What’s going on?” Shouyou whispered; he had crawled over to Yamaguchi.

“They’re having a bro moment,” Yamaguchi whispered back. Wait, why was he whispering? Shouyou pouted, crossing his arms.

“Bokuto-san! Kuroo-san!” Shouyou exclaimed, marching up to the two with his hands on his waist.

“Yes, shrimpie?” Kuroo asked, eyes twinkling. Shouyou took a deep breath and stomped his foot on the ground once, loudly. Kuroo rose his eyebrow, exchanging a look with Bokuto.

“What’s wrong, Shou?” Bokuto asked, worried. Shouyou frowned.

“I want to have a bro moment with you guys too!” Shouyou nearly shouted, clearly upset. Everyone in the room started laughing, not able to help it because of the serious look on the boy’s face; even Tsukishima cracked a smile. Shouyou pouted, jutting his lower lip out. When Kuroo started wheezing, Shouyou’s lips began to tremble. Akaashi and Lev were out grabbing some drinks, so their peacemaker in this situation was absent. Shouyou felt tears prick at his eyes and he furiously wiped them away.

“It’s not funny you guys!” He had hot tears on his cheeks now. Why were they laughing at him?

“Aw, kid I’m sorry. Come here,” Kuroo wiped tears of laughter away, opening his arms wide, as did Bokuto.

“A double hug!” Bokuto grinned, knowing the child wouldn’t be able to resist for long. Shouyou frowned, turning his face away. But he slowly opened one eye to see the two boys still sitting there with their arms open. Unable to help it, Shouyou sprinted into their arms at full speed, bowling Bokuto over.

 

“We’re back!” Lev called out, opening the sliding door and dropping the bag of drinks on the floor.

“Shouyou, we got you strawberry milk,” Akaashi handed Shouyou his drink, who eagerly poked the straw into the hole and began drinking it. In between sips he asked, “What about my cola?”

“We got you some, but Natsu-san said _no_ cola at night!” Lev wagged his finger, showing the cola to Shouyou before setting it on the highest shelf so Shouyou couldn’t reach it. Shouyou pouted, but smiled when a devilish idea came to him.

After hours of Shouyou running around, intense pillow fights, and Shouyou sharing the _horrifying_ story about his bread crumbs, the eight finally went to sleep. The boys were exhausted from volleyball all day, so the minute they hit the futons, they were fast asleep. Shouyou, who was sleeping next to Akaashi and Kuroo snapped his eyes open.

He glanced at everyone to make sure they were asleep, before his gaze fell onto the bottle of cola on the shelf. 30 minutes later and a lot of effort for a small, 6 year old boy, a shaking tower including a chair, duffel bag, binder, and extra pillow had been created. And atop of it stood Shouyou, who had just finished the entire bottle of cola. Shouyou could feel the sugar coursing through him, and he suddenly had the urge to run around and play with the volleyballs here.

With one final twitch, the tower came crashing down and Shouyou cried out as he, a chair, a duffel bag, a binder, and a pillow fell on top of the poor, unsuspecting Lev who had been deep in sleep. Shouyou landed on his stomach, jolting Lev awake. The chair then proceeded to whack him on the head, then came the duffel bag on his arm, the binder to his face, and the pillow awaited his head as Lev fell, woozy from all the hits.

“Wh-what’s going on?” Kenma asked, a yawn escaping his lips. The others in the room had woken up to see Shouyou practically bouncing off the walls as he ran around the room.

“Shouyou….? It’s like 3 a.m., what are you doing awake?” Akaashi stood up and tried to get him to go back to sleep. But Shouyou evaded his grasp and opened the door to the room, running outside.

“I want to go play!” Shouyou exclaimed, and with a sigh, the 7, exhausted boys followed him.

 

After approximately 5 minutes of Shouyou belting out the opening song to his favorite anime about some boys who play baseball, every player and every coach was wide awake. The managers slept in another building, so the orange tornado of hyperness hadn’t reached them. _Yet_.

“For fuck’s sake, how can this kid have so much energy?” Tanaka hissed, shoving his hands into his pockets as he trudged alongside Nishinoya, who was yawning.

“Gosh, I don’t know. Probably from the cola _y’all_ bought him,” Daichi snapped, glaring at the 7 culprits. Tanaka sniggered; Daichi sure was irritable when woken up. All of them were in their pajamas and many looked like zombies as they made their way through the school. Asahi look especially scary; his eyes were twitching and hair was sticking al over the place. 

The players were currently following the bundle of energy around the school. Shouyou ran around everywhere, occasionally stopping to inspect something before bounding off again.

Ukai sighed, rubbing at his eyes to keep himself from falling asleep. He would pull out a cigarette to keep himself awake, but 1) it’s not healthy for the kid, and 2) Natsu as well as the other players would definitely kill him.

By this time, Shouyou had made his way inside the gym, where he had acquired a volleyball.

“Toss me the ball! Toss it to me!” Shouyou yelled, handing the volleyball to Akaashi. Akaashi sighed, unable to help the huge yawn.

“Ready?” Akaashi asked sleepily, eyes barely focusing on Shouyou who was sitting on an even sleepier Tsukishima’s shoulders. Shouyou nodded enthusiastically, and spiked the ball when it made contact with his hand.

“Yay!” Shouyou let out a triumphant yell and squirmed around till Tsukishima set him on the ground.

“If it’s like this every night, I might actually die,” Kuroo grumbled, stifling his yawn as he grabbed a drink from the water fountain. By now, 2 hours had passed, and the clock read 5:30 a.m. Everyone was exhausted, and the bags under their eyes were becoming more evident.

“He’s asleep! He’s finally asleep!” An excited whisper ran through the crowd of exhausted teenagers. Those words were like a blessing to them. Shouyou had passed out in Bokuto’s arms and was snoozing away happily.

The exhausted teenagers dropped like flies, passing out on the gym floors. Akaashi’s arm found its way around Shouyou’s waist, cradling him close. Shouyou was sound asleep between Bokuto and Akaashi as the sun peeked out from behind the hill.

“Good night…..and good morning,” An exhausted sigh escaped Yamaguchi’s lips as his eyes fluttered close, head resting on the gym mats.

**Author's Note:**

> This AU just hit me and I love kid!Shouyou so I had to write it so here is this mess


End file.
